Five More Minutes
by Frozen Meatballs
Summary: Children grow up and leave. It's inevitable. That is probably one of the saddest things for humans. Unfortunately, nations can go through this as well. Based on a short story.


Summary:  
Children grow up and leave. It's inevitable. That is probably one of the saddest things for humans. Unfortunately, nations can go through this as well.

Author's Note:

Hiii there this is a little story I based from a short story I read a few months ago with probably the same title. This is my first fic uploaded. so I hope you guys like it :)

* * *

"AMERICAAA! COME HERE!"

5-year old America sighed. His grumpy, bushy browed guardian was angry again. He quickly stopped whatever he was doing and stood. Angry Iggy is bad. Angrier Iggy is worse.

He went to the room where the British man screamed his name. His room. He stood infront of his door. England told him to clean his room several times and America ignored them all. He gulped and prepared himself.

"ALFRED!"

England shouted the boy's name again. This time his human name. England opened the door and was slightly surprised to see America standing.

America smiled nervously "Ugh Hi England! You called?"

England looked at boy with annoyed eyes. "How many times did I have to tell you to clean your room?!" he chided as he pointed at the litter in his territory's room.

Broken toy musketeers, dirty clothes hanging on the bed post, books on the floor, trash scattered everywhere. This was too much for the British gentleman.

"Forty one"

"And How many times did you ignore me?"

"Forty one"

"You're grounded"

Little America opened his mouth to protest but England cut him.

"No buts America. You can't go outside your room unless its dinner time and you finished cleaning your room"

America sadly nodded and went in his room

* * *

Scolding America was emotionally draining for England. He loves the boy but he's really a brat. He needs someone to release his stress. So he thought of paying Norway a surprise visit.  
The Nordic country shared his love for magic and mythical creatures, he has the gift of sight like him and he also has a kid. Plus, he rarely annoyed England. He was perfect.

Travelling to Oslo was quick and easy. He is now in a cab going to the Norwegian's house, hoping that he wouldn't mind his sudden visit when he saw a silver-haired boy and a blonde man sitting on a bench, watching him.

He stopped the cab and paid his fees. He went down and quickly approached the man.

"Nor-" England stopped after realizing they are in a public place. "Lukas?"

The man looked at him with his usual stoic face and raised a brow. "Arthur? What are you doing here?"

"Uhm I need company" Arthur admitted while sitting down beside Lukas.

"I see" Lukas said simply. "It's already 4:30 pm. I'd take Emil home at five. I hope it's alright"

"Sure, it's alright"

England looked at Emil playing at several Norwegian kids and wondered what they'd react if they knew they were playing with a personified nation.

"So Arthur, I heard about that Case of the Cottingley Fairies of your country."

Yep, England was glad he went to Norway.

* * *

"Dimwits I tell you! I saw the actual photographs."

"So did your people finally found evidence that fairies do exist?"

"Four of them were..." Arthur sighed. "... fake. They were just cut outs. The fairies were not pleased that they were used as a joke by two teenage girls. I understand"

"But did you not say that there were five photographs?"

"Yes. I examined the last one. To tell you the truth, it was genuine. I recognized one of the fairies. My fairy friend, Alfrea. I let her see the photo and she confirmed that it was her. I wonder when those girls would tell the truth."

Lukas looked at his wrist watch, 5:02 pm.

"Emil!" Lukas called the silver-haired boy.

Little Iceland ran to approach his big brother when he saw England.  
He smiled at him and greeted.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Arthur, sir."

Why can't Alfred be as polite as Emil?

Arthur smiled back and patted the little Icelander's hair. "Hello Emil. Good Afternoon to you too."

Emil faced Lukas and asked "Why did you call me storebror?"

Lukas wiped the sweat from the little boy's face. "It is already five lillebror. We must go home."

Emil frowned. "Storebror! Five more minutes please!"

Lukas sighed and lightly smiled. "Alright Lillebror."

"Yey!" Emil exclaimed and ran off again to his friends.

Wow, If I were in Norway's place, I would've dragged America and threaten him that he'd confiscate all his toys.

"So about those trolls of yours..."

Might as well start another conversation.

* * *

"You're telling me that you can ask your troll friends to smash Denmark to flat pancakes?" Arthur asked, eyes twinkling with curiosity.

"Yes"

"Brilliant! Why haven't I thought of that before! I should try asking my Unicorn friends to charge the Frog sometime! Thanks for that information!" Arthur said with a grin.

"Sure"

Ten minutes have passed since Iceland asked Norway to extend his playtime. England was sure that the Norwegian knows that it was already pass the five minute request the young nation asked and wondered why he wouldn't call Iceland. He was cut from his thoughts, when he heard Lukas once again called Emil.

The little boy went to his brother and was again told that they should go home already but Emil asked for another five more minutes and he was again allowed. England doesn't really mind since he was the one who suddenly came but he really can't help but wonder why Lukas would do it twice. Maybe Lukas just really loves his brother and thus was very patient with him.

* * *

A few more minutes have passed and it was now 5:37 pm on England's watch. The sun was still high since the moon can usually be seen in Norway for only four hours. Arthur and Lukas continued to have their conversation.

Twenty minutes have passed and it was now 5:57 pm.

almost six. There was a one hour interval between England and Oslo so it was okay for Arthur to stay more.

Iceland went to Lukas looking tired.  
"Storebror we can go home now!"

Lukas nodded and stood up. He carried little Iceland and nodded at England telling him that they can go now. Iceland waved his little hand and mouthed a goodbye to his friends.

Arthur and Lukas slowly walked through the clean and peaceful streets of Oslo. Some people gave Arthur weird looks due to his caterpillar-like eyebrows but he just ignored them. Iceland made a soft yawn and snuggled more to his big brother. Norway responded with a kiss on his forehead. England couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. He left America in his home with only his maids and the boy surely has bad feelings for grounding him. This made him wonder again about Iceland's 'five more minutes'.

They finally arrived at Lukas' home and the Nordic told England to wait for him in the living room as he tucked Iceland to bed. Norway arrived with a tray of tea on his hand. He placed it on the coffee table in front of England and sat down beside him.

England took a sip on his cup and broke the silence.

"Norway?"

"What is it?"

"I was just wondering. In the park a while ago, Iceland asked you to give him five more minutes of play time and you complied but also gave him more than that and then when you called him again he asked for more time. You complied and again, gave him more time than he asked."

"Yes I did" Norway answered, already knowing what England would say next.

"So why did you that? Because, honestly, if America asked me the same, I'd probably say no."

" I gave him more time to play not only for him but it's also for me"

The British raised a brow, not fully understanding what the Norwegian meant.

"I did it also for myself because it's not forever that I see him play and have fun while still in my care. Someday, after all the hardships and stress they gave us and the happiness and laughs we shared with them while raising them would be forgotten. They would leave us. Forget all dependence they had and be an independent nation. They may even revolt and declare war so they and their people would be free." Norway explained with a rare hint of sadness in his eyes then he looked at a photograph of him and Iceland. They both look happy.

"So while Ice is still in my care, I would cherish the moments that I see him young and happy, giving no care for the world."

England has never thought of that. The thought itself was terrifying for him but Norway was right. What would he feel when America left him? It would break him.

I should explain to America and say sorry.

* * *

Please review it would be very much appreciated. :D


End file.
